


It's a Date

by CrazyBirdLady



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Cuphead being a jerk lol, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBirdLady/pseuds/CrazyBirdLady
Summary: Mugman who has loved you for such a long time, finally has the courage to ask you to a date ❤





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! 
> 
>  
> 
> Just a little fluffy story with our little blueberry cinnamon roll Mugman :3 
> 
> I apologize for any errors, I'm the only one who beta reads it, so I'm sure there will be some mistakes that slip in. So i'm sorry :( I have the rest written, but I need to make sure there's no errors. It will be out soon but depending on how busy I am with work, school and such. So please be patient, thank you for reading. Stay beautiful my readers! - Crazy Bird Lady ❤

The cup family was enjoying a quiet dinner in the dining room, Mugman eager to ask Elder Kettle a question but didn't want his brother Cuphead making fun of him as usual. ”Elder Kettle, can I ask you something?” The blue mug asked nervously, he didn’t know why he was so nervous. Him and his brother defeated the Devil and went up against all sorts of super scary monsters. But he’s always had shyness problem, he’s always been more shy compared to his loud and confident brother Cuphead.  Elder Kettle gave his grandson a warm smile and patted him on the back, “Mugman, you can ask me anything. You should never be afraid to ask me anything, I am your grandfather after all.”

 

    “Well you see, there’s this girl...” Mugman said while pressing his two fingers together timidly. “She’s the nicest, sweetest, funniest girl and she’s just so supportive and pretty. I have an extra ticket to the carnival, and I really want her to go with me but I don’t know how to ask her. I’m just so scared she’ll turn me down. What should I do grandpa?”

 

Cuphead smirked at his older brother, “Lemme guess, it’s _____ isn’t it?”  

“So what if it is?” Mugman glared back at the younger cup. “She’s way out of your league bro!” 

 

“How do you know that?!” 

  
  


“Mugman and _____ sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G~!” Cuphead began to tease, using the salt and pepper shakers to represent you and Mugman. “First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage~!

  
  


“Grandpa make him stop!” The once quiet dining room turned into a loud war zone between the two cup brothers. “We all know you have a crush on her as well! You’re just jealous Cup!

  
  


Cuphead huffed and rolled his eyes knowing full well his older brother was right, “Pfft whatever.”

  
  


“Must you boys fight everyday?” Rubbing between his eyes and temples feeling a migraine coming on. “Anyway Mugman, you shouldn’t be so shy. I heard _____ is such a sweet girl. Why would she turn you down? Just be yourself and she’ll say yes, you’ll see.” 

  
  


“I sure hope so...” 

  
  
  


\------The next day------

  
  


The school bell rung loudly, after a torturous day at school, kids scrambled out of the exit of the school to enjoy the weekend. You and Mugman grabbed your backpacks and headed home together. Both you and Mugman walking side by side to your usual way home, it was a perfect warm spring day with not a single cloud in the sky.  
  


“Golly, that math test sure was hard, I hope I passed.” Mugman worriedly said.

 

“It really was, I can’t stand math class. And I’m sure you passed, you’re so smart Mugman. I’m just so glad it’s Friday and we can relax.” You said while Mugman bushed at your compliment.  “So got any big plans this weekend Mugs?”

  
  


“Well you see, that’s what I was going to ask you.” You both stopped by the bridge and stared off into the blue waters of the pond close to Mugman’s home. The sun made the water shine brightly and blue birds sung their sweet songs above the two of you. 

  
  


“I have an extra ticket to the annual carnival in Inkwell 2 and I really wanted you to go with me, if you want to...” Digging his toe in the ground in embarrassment, hoping to god you don’t say no and make things awkward between you two. The last thing he ever wanted to damage your wonderful friendship.

  
  


“To the annual carnival?!” You gasped, “I tried to buy a ticket but they sold out so quickly, Mugs I would love to! But are you sure you want to take me? I don’t want to be a waste of your ticke-”

 

“A waste? No way! You are never a waste to me _____! So will you go with me?” Mugman asked with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. “To a huge carnival that comes once a year? It’s a date!” 

  
  


A hint of blue blush dusted his porcelain cheeks, “A date?” Just realizing what you said you stammered, “You know what I mean. I m-mean it could be a date if you want it to be...”

  
  


An awkward silence filled the air and all you can hear was the gentle waters of the pond and an occasional bird call. You played with your soft H/C in nervousness, both of you embarrassed and blushing like mad. 

  
  


“So see you tomorrow then? You said brightly while breaking the silence. “You bet _____, I’ll pick you up by tomorrow afternoon.” Mugman warmly said. “I’ll talk to my folks about it, I’m more then sure I can go. Speaking of my folks, they are probably worried sick about me. I better head home.” Tossing your backpack over your shoulder, you headed for your home. “See you tomorrow Mugman!” You called out excitedly as you waved goodbye to your childhood friend. Mugman watched you disappear into the thick forest of inkwell Isle 1, as soon as you were out of sight. Mugman sighed dreamly with hearts in his eyes. 

 

“What a gal...” 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mugman opened the door to his house, dropping his backpack on the floor. “I’m home Elder Kettle!”

 

Cuphead who was at the table with Elder Kettle enjoying a card game, greeted their family member warmly. “Welcome home Mugman, how was school? Anything exciting happened?” Elder Kettle asked the shy mug.

 

“It was good, just a regular day. Listen Grandpa, I took your advice and me and _____ are going to the carnival tomorrow!” He said with a bright smile.

  


“Atta boy Mug! See, I told you she would say yes. Don’t be so nervous it will go well, and who knows maybe you’ll even get a kiss.”

  


“Yeah right! He’ll be too nervous to make a move on _____!” The younger cup teased, Mugman just glared but didn’t say a word to his mischievous brother.

  


“Just call me when dinners ready, I want to get my clothes and everything ready for tomorrow!” He said excitedly as he ran upstairs to his bedroom. Elder kettle smiled and sighed in nostalgia ,“I just can’t believe it.”

 

“Believe what Grandpa?” Cuphead asked.

  


“It just seems like yesterday that you boys were just babies, now you boys are going on adventures, even defeating the Devil himself! Now Mugman is going on his first date...” Elder Kettle sniffed and wiped a single tear from his eye. “You boys are just growing up so fast, your mother and father would be so proud of you boys.”

  


Cuphead smiled as he embraced his Grandpa in a tight loving hug. “Aww come on Gramps, you’re making it seemed like we’re already adults!”

  


“I guess I may be over exaggerating a tad huh?” Elder Kettle said as he tried his best to ignore those nostalgic bittersweet memories. “Now then, will you give your old man a hand and help me with supper?”

  


“You bet Grandpa!”

  


Mugman hummed to himself while he was preparing his best clothes for the exciting day that was in store for him tomorrow. _Should I bring her flowers tomorrow? I wonder what her favorite flowers are. What about chocolates? Nah, I think that’s a bit overboard. I’ll save that for valentine's day. Should I tell her how I feel tomorrow? But what if she doesn’t feel the same way?_ Mugman’s mind racing with all sorts of things. Little did the timid mug know, he wasn’t the only one worried about the outcome of tomorrow.

  


\------Meanwhile at your house-------

  
  


“I’m telling you _____, he likes you!” Your sibling said confidently while turning a page of the comic book they were reading. You couldn’t help but tell your sibling about the exciting news.

  


“You really think so?” You asked while hugging your knees to your chest.

  


“Oh without a doubt, you can tell just by the way he looks at you. Remember that time you broke your leg and he didn’t leave the hospital until it was okay for you to leave. And remember your birthday last year? He got you all sorts of gifts! Would some regular guy do that for you? No way, Mugman totally likes you.”

  


You cupped your face in embarrassment, “Oh my goodness, how could I’ve been so blind?  What should I do?" You asked your older sibling.

  


"Well do you like him back?" You looked down while you felt your cheeks burn up .You guys were childhood friends. He's always been with you and you had to admit. You did like him, maybe even more than like. Maybe it was like-like.

  


"Don't even answer that, I know that you do. Listen sis, just relax and if he likes you he'll ask you out. Simple as that." They said while they went to grab another comic from the book shelve. "A-Ask me out? Do you think he will?”

 

"Yeah sure, now go get some sleep will ya?” They said shooing out of their room, obviously annoyed.

  
  
You laid in your soft bed, just thinking about the possibilities for tomorrow. _Does he really love me? Or does he just like me as a friend?_ Only one way to find out tomorrow. You did your best to close your eyes and you fell into a deep slumber despite being so excited for your date with Mugman. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wondered what happened to Cuphead and Mugman's parents, I guess they died? >_>


End file.
